The Unpretty Alliance
by SilentNinja
Summary: During Zhou Yu's #MakeWuGreatAgain movement, Sima Yi and the Jin group are promoting his drama The Advisor's Alliance starring Wu Xia Bo and Liu Tao. During the conference, Zhang Chunhua is joined by two unwelcome guests and a proposal she can't afford to look pass. This one shot is a build up to another Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji Koei Building skit in the future. Read Authors Notes.


Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Dynasty Warriors is from Koei/Omega Force and The Advisor's Alliance is showed on Jiangsu TV, Anhu TV and Wu Xiu Bo produced it too.

A/N: I did not want to put this skit in the next chapter of Make Wu Great Again as an omake. So here is a one shot focusing on Sima Yi promoting his drama and Chunhua/Lady Guo alliance based on their role in the drama as sworn sisters.

Unpretty Alliance

* * *

During Zhou Yu's #MakeWuGreatAgain movement, the Jin group are enjoying the debut of Sima Yi's TV drama The Advisor's Alliance airing today. Sima Yi is shown talking at the conference with his entire family including Deng Ai, Xin Xianying, Jia Chong, Jia Nanfeng, Yang Hu, and Wen Yang.

"What do you think, Jia Chong? My father gets his own highly anticipated drama and this conference is already swarming with Jin fans and my father's fans together," Sima Zhao survey the attendance at the conference when he asked his right hand his own thoughts on the positive reception here.

Jia Chong been his usual snarky mood with his daughter next to him, "I think all these people have come here because logic and reason is the motto of our kingdom. We are the winners, Zisheng and these fans support the Sima family. Does your father still approve of your ambitions to abdicate the Cao regime?"

"Bah! Why would I still babysit Cao Pi's imbecile grandson and even worse, put the son of the guy my father executed for supporting Cao Shuang in the throne. It's a real drag and I'm tired of this babysitting crap. I'll be damned if my father disapproved. But look…." Sima Zhao showed the love and dedication from his father's fans and turns back to Jia Chong, "…they support us! We're the best clan, we have the best couple, and the funniest ending in DW 8 hypothetical route!"

Wang Yuanji joined the two men and the trio of Wei usurpers unite, "Your father is only upset with how you screwed up Cao Mao's death. He had to live with sacrificing his friendship and loyalty with Cao Pi for our clan's pride and superiority."

Sima Zhao grunted and rubbed his head bluntly, "Du Ji and your father were my father's true friends. How long is he going to carry a dead man's dream when he wasted that dream by his own incapacity to inheritance the people's will. His son was a better ruler, but not better than myself and Shi. It takes more than just being Emperor to unite China. Sucks that I died historically before that unification can be fulfilled by myself."

Yuanji looked at him bluntly the same, "You're forgetting we fulfilled it together. We fully committed ourselves to share the same ambitions, not yourself. It wasn't just the job of the husband, but the wife to carry on the progress."

Jia Chong cleared his throat and add, "And that's why she and I worked to depose the already weaken Wei kingdom to install your son as Emperor. Nobody was truly loyal to the Cao family since Rui died. Only the royal family were. There never was a stable family since Cao Pi had already ruined the clan's unity with his selfishness and lack of loving his brothers. Koei wants us to drag that dead horse making it all the more fun to kill Cao Mao over and over."

"It'd be nice of Wei Guan where here, father…" Jia Nanfeng yawned.

Sima Zhao looked at his son's daughter in law and chuckled. There's so many choices to add into their already expanding Jin roster. A villain loyalist like Wei Guan make an excellent choice.

"There's enough to make people care about the Jin dynasty, Zisheng. As long as the historical unification story remains the true ending in Dynasty Warriors, specifically the one true ending of Three Kingdoms," Wang Yuanji said.

The trio turns to see Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua exchange fan signings. It all started with this couple and spanned to the family and supporting behind that central relationship trend.

"My father and mother weren't THAT close in history, but we were Yuanji," Sima Zhao grinned and his wife nodded.

Sima Yi was signing many autographies with Chunhua and by now he starts feeling the pressure of being glorified as laying the foundation of Jin Dynasty. He thought about what could have been different had he never gotten himself employed under Cao Cao and support Cao Pi's succession. Would Jin dynasty still exist by abdicating the Han Dynasty?

"Father, Wu Xia Bo is on the cell and would like to thank you for being here," Sima Shi informed his father the actor's message.

"Ah, tell him that I'm blessed to be here under such gratification. These people truly see me as a hero rather than the skewed politician I'm stereotypically portrayed," Sima Yi smiled.

Zhang Chunhua spoke afterwards, "You can text Liu Tao that I also thank her for portraying me as a kickass tsundere."

"Was it really necessary to make you do all those action scenes? It's tedious considering this is a historical drama, not another Wuxia flick," Sima Yi shrugged.

"I'm not known to be a walking womb, Zhongda. I was as smart as Lady Huang, plus the Empress of the House of Sima," Zhang Chunhua continued gloating about her example of a true strategist wife.

"Yeah yeah…no need to remind me of that. Also, stop treating your maids like crap.." Sima Yi sighed heavily.

"What did you say…?" Zhang Chunhua's expression changed that to a haughty hellcat.

"Nothing, now let's just make this conference the happiest moment in our lives, my wife. We can go home soon for sex and watch The White Princess," Sima Yi gave the cheesiest smile to not unleash his wife's bad side.

How the hell did our relationship became perfect in the drama?! Was the words Sima Yi thought on his mind. They barely talked about the inaccuracies on their marriage as the show was meant to be a romance epic to complete with Cao Cao/Bian Ling(Lady Bian).

After hours of talking with the fans, they got an hour break until the final promo. Deng Ai and Xin Xianying were staying a distance from the rest of the Jin group and discuss about their position in Three Kingdoms media.

"We're both obscure, but you're supposed to be popular, Shizai because of your rivalry with Jiang Wei," Xin Xianying gaze her eyes on the Shu conqueror.

Deng Ai was at his usual broody Solid Snake impression that Koei gave him in the beginning, "Like Koei cared and now I'm just 'that guy'."

Looking at his former mentor, he had great respect for Zhongda. Starting as a mere clerk, he did not raise into the ranks by special treatment like other famous advisors. Unlike himself, Sima Yi was never bullied. Deng Ai experienced bullying in his early years due to stuttering.

"Want to know something? Dynasty Warriors 9 is in the works. If I make the cut in the roster, would it bother you if we're a couple? You don't have to remain the 'boring' character you're emphasized as," Xin Xianying said.

Deng Zhi checked Yang Hu's surroundings whom speaking with Wen Yang. The kid was his own pupil, the nephew of Yang Dan. What would Yang Hu think if he and Xin Xianying were a couple?

"It's best we keep that to ourselves and let the fandom decide," Deng Ai grinned. He doesn't want to admit that he thinks it'd be good character development because deep down, Lady Xin cares about the safety of her son and Yang Hu along with her own family.

Deng Ai turns back to watching Yang Hu and Wen Yang accomendate when two women passed by him and Xin Xianying. They appear to look sinister judging by their presence. Whatever they're here for, it's not looking good in his mind.

"Here comes Cao Pi's rebound girl and Lady Du. She just can't get over the chill last time," Xin Xianying shook her head.

"What is she up to now?" Deng Ai asked.

"Can you guess, Shizai? A woman's intuition. It's about Lady Zhen…" Xin Xianying sighed after spoken.

That woman just can't leave Zhen Ji alone. Her name is Guo Wang, courtesy Guo Nuwang. Hence, the Queen of Beauties.

Zhang Chunhua was growing on her fans and she didn't sense Guo Nuwang's presence who is watching the couple signing autographies. Once she finished giving a young female fan a hug her eyes sighted Lady Guo's avarice.

"Miss Zhang, I love what you did wielding martial arts to protect your husband in the drama," The Female fan commented.

"You have my thanks. Even I'm surprised how strong I am in the show," Zhang Chunhua said. She then got up and walked towards Lady Guo's position.

"Will it just be two of us? We can bring Cao Lin's mother, Lady Huan, Lady Cui, Lady Ren, even Lianshi's eldest daughter doesn't like Zhen Ji. There are men too that don't like her," Lady Du whispered.

Cao Lin's mother was Lady Chou while Lady Huan was the mother of Cao Cao's favorite son Cao Chong.

"Lady Chou did not wish to join us because she's more angry with the Sima family ruining her grandson Cao Mao's life. Lady Huan is under surveillance by Bianshi. That old hag, Bian Ling knew Lady Huan blames Zhen Ji over Cao Chong's death who was the only one to complete against Cao Pi in the succession. Nearly Cao Cao's entire harem can't stand Zhen Ji's favoritism. And Lady Cui is reunite with Cao Zhi, so we'll leave her alone as long as Cao Zhi isn't stupid into siding with Zhen Ji again. I have a long list of every woman in Wei that can't stand her except Cai Wenji and Wang Yi. Also…." Guo Wang pointed her finger at Xin Xianying who was sitting next to Deng Ai.

"She may already know what you're up to Nuwang," Lady Du looked back at Lady Guo bluntly.

"Honestly, I'm not intimidated by that," Lady Guo grinned evilly.

Zhang Chunhua's footsteps grew louder as they turn to the approaching woman from the left by where the Advisor's Alliance press conference at.

"What are you doing here Empress Guo Nuwang? This is a conference for people loyal to the Sima clan and Jin dynasty not the Cao family," Zhang Chunhua crossed her arms standing in front of the unwelcome guests.

"Bwahahaha! Indeed it is, but I don't remember Deng Ai and Xin Xianying being considered Sima loyalists. Those are just two people trying to survive the chaos. One who sought the will of the people and the other who sworn to protect her clan. They're both still affiliate with Wei that includes you, your husband, your brats, and that little minx from Wang Su too" Guo Nuwang waved her fan chuckling.

"But her clan are usurpers now," Lady Du added.

"Exactly, if there's someone who sworn loyalty to my husband's kingdom it'll always be Zhong Hui. Such a truly loyal child I cherish the most, a pity that Cao Rui can't see from who's truly loyal to his father and who's truly not. Hell, hardly a single member of the court gives a damn about his mother except those who care about how she struggled to live as Pi's walking womb!" Guo Nuwang finished.

Zhang Chunhua rolled her eyes and scanned at her husband who saw her with Lady Guo and return her gaze at the Cao loyalist.

"This is about Lady Zhen again. Tell me what you want," Zhang Chunhua prepares to listen. She admit she also don't like Lady Zhen since this is the very woman that took advantage of another woman's position of power.

Lady Guo smirked and licked her lips while giving the signal to Du to bring her the case, "Do you remember this necklace?"

Zhang Chunhua never forgotten the expensive necklace Zhen Ji wore and nodded.

"This is the proof of how gullible her favoritism was at the Wei harem since her historical death. She let herself isolated before we even knew her doom. I retrieved this necklace from her so I can prove to every single fiction and historical female character the true about her death. You and I are suppose to be childhood friends in the drama now. So let's form an alliance and put Lady Zhen back into her place of obscurity. Then you'll be more popular than her by continuing to promote your husband's drama," Lady Guo explained more on her proposal.

Zhang Chunhua accepts their secret alliance under the condition her husband will not get the inconceivable wrath on Cao Pi hoping they'll rebuild their friendship again. Satisfied, Lady Guo reveal another matter.

"Zhen Ji is with Zhao Yun now and I have a plan to ruin that relationship between them," Guo Nuwang waved her fan confidently.

"Can you rephrase that?" Zhang Chunhua blinked.

"I said, I have a plan to ruin Lady Zhen's relationship with Zhao Yun. She may be treated a heroine and one of the goody two shoes by his side. But, Zhuge Liang and Ma Chao possibly despise her. They always have before they found out Zilong knew her, especially Ma Chao who once aided Cao Cao against the Yuans. Zhuge Liang is a Neo Confucian," Guo Nuwang said.

"Zhuge Liang doesn't like Zhen Ji? That's surprising considering Zhen Ji's family were a Confucian family," Zhang Chunhua crossed her arms and think about the discrepancy with the Zhen clan.

"In Shu's eyes, Zhen Ji is the root of Cao Cao and Cao Pi's corruption throughout their domain within the weaken Han Imperial Court! It doesn't matter if Zhen Ji was virtuous! She's the root of evil by Han Dynasty's demise! If Zhao Yun, who was a few miles from Zhongshan by birth doesn't know Lady Zhen based on her early existence and his enmity with Yuan Shao, then no one will believe she's a good person due to how she got married to Cao Pi. As long as she's portrayed a femme fatale by Dynasty Warriors standards and several media that consider her less redeeming compare to Ma Chao, her virtue will never be acknowledged! Her relationship with Cao Zhi could never truly redeem herself because she's a whore by such standards in our era!" Guo Nuwang stated.

Zhang Chunhua can understand the part about Cao Zhi, but Zhao Yun…

"This is Zhao Yun we're talking about. He refused Lady Fan and that's evident enough," thinking this plan will ruin their alliance, she thought about making up her mind and leave before Lady Guo stopped her.

"Zhao Yun's fangirls, the Shuists, the Ma Chao fans, they don't believe he ever heard a benevolence woman name Lady Zhen of Zhongshan. His record leave himself with one woman who was a total stranger. The fact that they're only a decade apart and people ship him with someone younger than her, is even more of a reason why my plan to destroy that last trace of her redemption could make both of us victorious. To some Weist, Zhao Yun is a nobody while Zhen Ji is a wise woman deserving a wise noble man," Guo Wang motion hastily in front of Chunhua.

"Who else besides Yufeng is in love with Zhao Yun?" Zhang Chunhua looked at her puzzled.

"You don't know? " Guo Wang crossed her arms.

"Wait, you don't mean….her, that crazy bitch joining us?!" Lady Du raise her eyebrows.

"Crazy bitch?!" Zhang Chunhua looked at the two baffled.

"Yes, her. The crazy one who's so awfully strong compare to Zhu Rong and is already making a run for Lady Zhen's popularity in the media. No, she's already becoming more popular than that and is the most demanding female character...Ma Yunlu, Ma Chao's crazy sister. You don't have to imagine her own personality compare to that barbaric vermin," Guo Wang scoffed.

"Will she even cooperate with us? She's not a smart woman, Wang," Lady Du looked the most concerning out of the trio. She remembers seeing that Half Qiang woman who could give Xu Huang a run for his money in a duel.

"Of course she will! You haven't seen the hatred in her eyes! It's as bad as Ma Chao's running hatred for the entire Cao family, but his sister a blind fool for her desire to have Zhao Yun's heart and soul. The blood of Ma Chao's family still reeks upon Lady Zhen's beauty. Ma Yunlu would like nothing more than to put Zhen Ji back into her place of misery. We can use Ma Yunlu's raging fury against Lady Zhen's hopeless sorrow! Hahaha!" Guo Wang smiled evilly.

"Save it till we're sure your plan can be utilized. I don't want to have to deal with Ma Yunlu. Does she still boast about being called 'Zhao Yun's wife'?" Zhang Chunhua questioned her ally about Yunlu's feelings for Zilong.

"That poor mare lived to lose her entire family and now desires the heart of her Little Dragon as a redemption, nothing more, nothing less," Guo Wang nodded.

"Someone who can't live without becoming Zhao Yun's true love. That's a lot more complicating than Lady Zhen's historical death. Alright, I'll join your plan," Zhang Chunhua turns around and scroll back to her husband's side.

Lady Guo watched the pair together one more time and saw the immersion on such a couple. She and Cao Pi could have been like that if she was his first wife and not the gullible Zhen Ji who keeps hindering herself within Zihuan's ambitions. That necklace could have been on her neck and not Lady Zhen's. She gaze at the necklace coldly.

The Unpretty Alliance has been form in the midst of Zhou Yu's #MakeWuGreatAgain movement in the latest chapter of the Koei Building saga.


End file.
